My Skin
by Ellis Hart
Summary: Inspired by an absolutely amazing and heartbreaking fanfic called Deceived which was written by a good friend of mine, I decided to write a fic myself. Murdoc and 2D, with plenty of abuse and fluff. Btw, the title was inspired by a song by Natalie Merchant that is just so sad that I had to use it.
1. Chapter 1

2D had always assumed, since the formation of Gorillaz, that he knew Murdoc inside and out. The arse didn't seem like there was much to him, after all. He was an alcoholic smoker who would bring home women more often than he would brush his teeth. Murdoc's favorite past time, besides shagging everything with a pair of breasts and a lady bit, was throwing sharp barbs at the azure-haired singer and even sharper blows to his head.

There seemed to be so little to the Satanic bassist… Yes, many people as well as 2D assumed that they knew how Murdoc worked.

But that assumption changed the day that Jacob Niccals showed up at Kong Studios.

/

"Is anyone going ta answer the soddin' door?!" Murdoc shouted from his spot outside of his winne, where he was enjoying his third after-sex fag of the day. Coupled with a bottle of tequila, the 35-year-old was already on track to beat his record for getting hammered.

"I'll do et." 2D said, pressing the start button on his controller. "'Old on jus' a sec, Noods."

The little girl watched him push himself off of the couch, sighing quietly to herself; this was supposed to be HER time with 2D. They always spent Saturdays playing video games with each other. And Murdoc always found a way to tear the singer away after just a few hours.

2D opened the door and blinked at the sudden brightness that came with the outdoor world; as his vision adjusted to the light, he was greeted by what appeared to be a ridiculously long…

"Nose!" He blurted out.

"Yes, I have a nose." A rather stately Cockney accent (if ever there was one) responded. "Is Murdoc 'ere?"

"Yeah, why do ya ask?" 2D was never known for being too bright.

"I'd like ta see 'im. Yew see… 'e's me son."

"…. 'Oly shite, yew must be old!"

Jacob's eyes glinted briefly. "I'm not THAT old, son." He held out a gloved hand. "The name's Jacob Sebastian Niccals. And yew are?"

"Oh! Erm, I'm 2D." 2D shook the man's hand awkwardly; he glanced over Jacob's shoulder to see a set of bags. "Are those your bags?"

"Yes. Yew see, I wos 'opin' ta talk with me son about movin' in." Jacob rolled his hand. "So could yew be so kind as ta fetch 'im fer me? There's a good lad."

"Right… 'Old on one sec." 2D shut the door part way, making his way to the car park. "Mu'doc!"

The bassist was half-way inside his Winnebago. "Wot is et, ya dullard? Con't ya see I'm busy?"

"Yer dad's 'ere."

Murdoc froze.

"And 'e wants ta ask if 'e can move in with u—" 2D was cut off by the winne's door slamming shut.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Murdoc shouted over the clicking of what sounded like a dozen locks. "I WILL NOT SPEAK WITH 'IM! TELL 'IM TA PISS OFF!"

"But Mu'doc, 'e's yer dad!" 2D jogged around to a window, which was promptly shuttered. Murdoc peeked through the blinds, eyes wide and wild.

"That man is not me dad." He hissed. "As far as anyone's concerned, I nevah 'ad a dad." He disappeared from view.

"Mu'doc!" 2D huffed. "Wot's gotten inta 'im?" He mumbled, stepping back to the living room. "Oi, wot's goin' on 'ere?"

Jacob was holding onto Noodle's wrists, holding her still as he yelled in her face,

"PICK UP THE SODDIN' MESS YA LIL TWAT!"

2D moved over and slapped Jacob's hands off of the girl, pulling her behind him. "Wot the 'ell do ya think yer doin'?!" He demanded.

Jacob huffed, straightening himself up. "I wos disciplinin' the lass." He said matter-of-factly. "I told 'er she should pick up this mess," he gestured to the crisp bags and soda cans littering the floor around the sofa, "but she refused ta."

"That's cos et's me turn ta clean up." 2D was slightly disturbed by Jacob's way of 'disciplining' a complete stranger. "By the way, Mu'doc says 'e won't speak ta yew."

"Really?" Jacob fixed the hat on his head. "Take me ta 'im, we'll see if we con't get this sorted out."

Noodle grabbed onto 2D's arm, shaking her head. She didn't like this man at all and wanted him gone.

"Et'll be alright, Noodle." 2D knelt down and gave her a hug. "Et wos jus' a misundahstandin'. Et won't 'appen again."

He pulled away after a moment and walked with Jacob to the car park, leaving Noodle with a bad taste in her mouth. She looked at the marks on her wrists, left behind by Jacob's tight grip; obviously, manhandling little children was something the man was experienced in, and it scared her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mu'doc, open da door." 2D said, knocking on the winne's door.

"'Ell no!" Murdoc shouted. "I'm not comin' out til that sod is offa this property!"

"Murdoc." Jacob said curtly. "Open the door. Now."

"….."

The locks began clicking open; a moment later, the door swung open.

"Wot do yew want?" Murdoc asked harshly; his hand was out of sight of the two, tightly gripping an intricately carved dagger.

"I want ta speak with yew." Jacob looked his son in the eyes.

Murdoc snorted, averting his gaze from the man. "There's nothin' ta talk about between us."

"Oh, I think there is." Jacob lifted his cane up and used the end to turn Murdoc's head back to him. "I think there is." He repeated. "And we're going ta 'ave a nice talk about all of et."

2D felt a shiver run down his spine; what was it about the way Jacob spoke that gave him an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach?

Murdoc gritted his teeth, glaring down at Jacob. "And if I refuse?" He asked.

"I don't think yew can." Jacob chuckled quietly, humorlessly. "The consequences will be the same as when yew were a lad."

"'E-Ey!" 2D interjected, putting himself between the two men. "Yew must be tired, Mr. Niccals! 'Ow about I knock us all up somethin' ta eat and wotnot?"

"…. Yes." Jacob lowered his cane. "A capital idea. Do you 'ave a place I can leave me belongings?"

"Oh, yew can put dem in me room fo' now!" 2D pointed. "Jus' drough dat door, can't miss et. Make yerself at 'ome!"

"Thank yew, laddy." Jacob picked up his bags and walked through the door.

"….." 2D made sure he heard the door snap shut before turning his attention to Murdoc. "Mu'doc, wot's going on?"

"Et's none ov' yer business, Stu!" Murdoc snapped. "I told ya I didn't want ta talk with 'im! Why the 'ell did ya let 'im in?!"

"W-Well, 'e wos yer dad…" 2D poked his fingers together. "I'm sorry, Mu'doc-"

"Sorry doesn't come close ta makin' wot yew did okay!" Murdoc stepped out of his Winnebago and started advancing on 2D; the latter began to back away, eyes widening. "Yew 'ave NO IDEA wot yew've done, yew stupid, dumbass, moronic asswipe!"

"I-I'm sorry!" 2D felt his back hit the wall, raising his arms up to protect his face.

"If yew 'ad any idea ov' wot that man is really like, yew'd REALLY be sorry! Yer not sorry at all!"

"W-Wot is 'e really like, Mu'doc?!"

"Yes, Murdoc."

Murdoc froze once again, hand raised to strike 2D.

"Wot am I really like?" Jacob tapped his foot like one would with a child. "Enlighten me."

"…. Yew know EXACTLY wot yer like." Murdoc hissed, lowering his hand. 2D breathed a sigh of relief, his own arms dropping down now that he was sure he was safe.

"'O-Ow about I make us somfink ta eat?" He said, smiling as brightly as he could.

"I'm not eatin'." Murdoc turned to go back into the winne, but Jacob caught his arm.

"WE would love that." Jacob said, smiling at 2D. "Just give us a few minutes and we'll be right there, alright?"

"Ah…" 2D looked from Murdoc to Jacob; Murdoc was motionless, making no move to pull himself from Jacob's grasp. "… Alright." He made his way out of the carpark.

As soon as 2D was out of sight, Jacob struck Murdoc upside the head with his cane, knocking the man down to the hard cement floor.

"Yew got very lucky, Murdoc." Jacob said, pulling off one of the pristine white gloves that adorned his hands. "But yer still goin' ta face the consequences." He smirked down at his son. "This reminds me ov' when yew were a young lad… Yer as stupid and ugly now as yew were then."

Murdoc was silent; he'd learned long ago to let Jacob do as he wished, because putting up a fight would only make things a hundred times worse.

/

"Wot's takin' dem so long…" 2D wondered, sitting at the table and looking at the untouched meal he'd cobbled together from the leftovers that had yet to grow mold. "Et's been like 'alf an hour already…"

Noodle poked her head into the kitchen and looked around apprehensively before stepping inside.

"Et's alright luv, 'e's not in 'ere right now." 2D gestured for her to come over to him, which she did so. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry dat our video game day got interrupted." He held her at arm's length, smiling brightly. "But as soon as I finish eatin', we'll get right back ta et. Alright?"

Noodle nodded, casting her eyes down.

"…. Wot's wrong, luv?" 2D cupped her chin and tilted her head up to look at him. He knew she couldn't speak English, so asking was kind of pointless, but there was something about that downtrodden look on her face that worried him.

Noodle shook her head, glancing over her shoulder as Jacob and Murdoc entered the room. She quickly pushed herself away from 2D and fled through the nearest door, practically tripping over herself on the way.

"Noodle…" 2D sighed softly before turning to look at the two men. "… Mu'doc, yer ac'ually wearin' a shirt." He was surprised; Murdoc usually chose to walk around shirtless.

"I told 'im ta put one on." Jacob commented, taking a seat at the table. "Nobody wants ta wotch 'is beer belly jiggle around. Now sit down, son."

Murdoc sat down as far away from Jacob as possible, folding his arms across his chest as he refused to touch his food.

"Nobody's goin' ta force ya ta eat." Jacob commented, taking a bite. "Mm… et's a bit cold. Sorry we took so long… Murdoc wos puttin' up a fight."

Another shiver ran down 2D's spine. Something about that didn't sound right at all. "Oh, et's alright! No 'arm done." He quickly began shoveling food into his mouth, sneaking glances over at Murdoc every few seconds.

Usually 2D was a good cook, but the food today was tasteless; the heavy atmosphere of the room ruined the entire meal for him. He had to find out what was going on between Murdoc and Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, 2D tossed and turned in his bed; as usual, he couldn't sleep, but tonight's insomnia was not caused by his migraines. It was caused by the uneasy feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. It felt like something bad was happening right at that moment, something horrible and wretched that he had no power over.

"…. Oh, fuck dis."

2D kicked the covers off and pulled a pair of jeans on over his underwear, fumbling with the button for a few seconds before pushing himself off of the bed and stumbling through the darkness towards his door. For once, he was glad he was close to the car park. His teeth chattered as his bare feet made their way across the cement floor, easing him through the darkness towards the faint glow that Murdoc's Winnebago emitted.

As he neared the door, raising his hand to knock softly on it, he paused; he could hear voices coming from inside.

"Why all the fuss tonight?" Jacob was asking; the quiet thud of a hand connecting with skin caused 2D to furrow his brow. "Usually yer a _good boy_ and take et without a fight."

"I'm fed up with ya…" Murdoc hissed quietly. "I shouldn't 'afta put up with this shite…"

Another thud. "Oh? And wot makes yew think that ya shouldn't?" Jacob laughed softly. "'As being around that blue 'aired dunce given ya a sense of superiority?" Thud. "Let me tell ya, Murdoc… yer even stupider than 'e is. Yer worthless. And if ya think that putting up a fight will change anything then yer even duller than I thought."

Murdoc was silent; 2D pressed his ear against the side of the winne, trying to hear Jacob as he spoke even softer.

"But daddy loves ya. Daddy is the _only_ one who loves ya, isn't 'e?"

"…."

"Say et."

"… Make me." Murdoc spat.

"Why yew lil-!" Several more blows landed. "Yew've gotten cocky since yew got away, 'aven't ya? I'll 'afta teach ya yer place again."

The next few minutes were filled with the sounds of a scuffle, yet Jacob was the only one grunting in effort. The sick feeling in 2D's stomach grew; he couldn't tell what was going on, but it chilled him to the core.

"Say et." Jacob grunted, barely audible over the Winnebago creaking. "Say, I love yew, daddy."

"I…. love yew… daddy…."

"Good boy."

After a time the Winnebago stopped moving, and 2D could hear someone shuffling around.

"Heh…. Two decades later, and I still win. I always win, Murdoc. Remember that."

2D jumped as the door suddenly opened, sprinting to the other side of the vehicle to avoid being seen. Jacob stepped out, fixing his clothes and heading to 2D's room.

"…. Mu'doc?" 2D inched back around towards the still-open door. "Mu'doc, are yew awake?"

There was no answer; the singer stepped inside the winne and squinted around the darkness; he could faintly make out Murdoc's form on the bed, hidden by the covers. The whole place smelled like sweat.

"Mu'doc…?" 2D moved closer to the bed, reaching out and touching Murdoc's shoulder. He looked like he was asleep, but…. "… I'm goin' ta find out wot Jacob does ta yew, Mu'doc… I p'womise." He knelt down, brushing his lips against Murdoc's ear, before turning back towards the door.

Murdoc's hand caught 2D's wrist tightly, stopping him from leaving.

"Don't." The bassist said quietly. "Jacob doesn't do anythin' ta me. Mind yer own soddin' business."

"O-Ow, Mu'doc!" 2D tried prying Murdoc's hand off. "Dat 'urts, Mu'doc!"

Murdoc rolled over to look at 2D, glaring viciously at him. "Yew 'ave some fucking nerve, eavesdroppin' like that. I catch ya doin' et again, I'll bust yer eyes again!"

2D cringed, managing to wrench free of Murdoc's grasp; he jumped out of the door, stumbling through the darkness towards Noodle's room. He'd sleep with her tonight, because there was no way in hell he'd sleep in the same room with Jacob.

/

"Thanks fer lettin' me sleep in yer room wiff yew, Noodle." 2D said as he made the little girl some breakfast. "Et's just… Jacob's doin' somfink wrong ta Mu'doc." He set a plate down in front of her, kneeling down to her eye level. "Could yew… maybe keep an eye out, see if 'e does anyfing bad?"

Noodle nodded, taking a bite of the still hot food and huffing as she tried not to burn her mouth.

"Dat's me girl~" 2D scruffed her hair and straightened up. "I'm goin' ta go change really quick, den I'll join ya." He jogged down the hall; however, as he was reaching for his door handle, a hand grabbed onto his azure hair and smashed his head against the wall.

"Yew 'ave some nerve, spreadin' rumors about me." Jacob hissed in 2D's ear; 2D cringed, trying to break free of his grasp. Jacob smashed his head again. "Wot I do with me son is _none ov' yer business_, understand? If I 'ear or see ya snoopin' around, there'll be 'ell ta pay… and that goes fer the lil girl, too."

"Yew… yew wouldn't dare." 2D grunted, hitting Jacob in the face with his elbow. Jacob only tightened his grip on 2D's hair, leaning in closer to his ear; the man's breath made 2D shiver.

"There's not a lot ov' things I couldn't do and get away with… I could break 'er just like I broke Murdoc, and be gone before ya know et. Then wot will ya do?"

"Why are yew doin' dis?!"

Jacob chuckled, his response barely above a whisper, "Becos I can."

He released the singer from his grip and walked away, a smirk on his face. That took care of that little problem.


	4. Chapter 4

_I can't do dis alone._

2D walked briskly down the hall towards Russel's room.

'_E's gone too far, threatenin' Noodle like dat. Wait til Russ gets 'is 'ands on 'im… _

His hand gripped the doorknob; with a swift turn and push, 2D stepped into Russel's room.

"Russ, we need ta talk-" His voice faltered when he saw that the drummer wasn't in his room. "… Shite… where'd 'e go?" He pulled out his cellphone and dialed Russel's number, biting his nails anxiously as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Yo 'D, what's up?" Russel finally answered.

"Russ, where are ya?"

"I'm at the auto shop, getting the Geep tuned up. What's wrong?"

"Et's Jacob, Russ, 'e's been-"

The call suddenly went dead.

"… Russ? Russel?" 2D pulled his phone from his ear and looked at it; it had died mid-call. "Dammit…" He shoved it back into his pocket and turned, half-walking half-running to find another phone.

"Looking ta make a phone call?" Jacob asked as 2D ran past the living room.

The singer stopped dead in his tracks.

'_Ow… 'Ow did 'e know I wos…?_

"Dat's really none ov' yer business." He said, trying to keep the fear from his voice.

"Perhaps I didn't make meself abundantly clear." Jacob started approaching 2D; the latter began to back up, unwittingly heading towards Noodle's room. "I told yew ta mind yer own business, didn't I? I warned yew about wot would 'appen should yew continue ta meddle in me affairs."

"Affairs?!" 2D bumped against a door. "Affairs nothin', yer doin' somfink wrong ta Mu'doc and I won't let ya get away wiff et!"

"… Yew don't know wot I've been doin'?" Jacob started to laugh. "I wos dead wrong! Yer dull as rocks! Even me idiot son is smarter than yew!"

"S-So wot?" 2D swallowed hard. "I-I don't care if I'm stupid, I'm going ta stop yew."

"Stop me?" Jacob pinned him against the door. "My dear boy, yew can't stop a damn thing." His hand slipped up 2D's shirt, causing him to jolt and turn red in the face.

Then, without warning, Jacob grabbed his hair and shoved him face-first to the floor. "Let me spell out ta yew exactly wot I do ta Murdoc." He whispered into 2D's ear. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of the singer's pants and yanked them down. "I rape 'im."

2D froze, eyes widening in horror as his heart leapt into his throat.

"I raped 'im as a child, and I still do et ta this day."

Jacob proceeded to tug 2D's underwear down.

"And I'm going ta rape yew too."

"N-No!" 2D struggled against him.

"Yes." Jacob laughed quietly. "I'm going ta rape yew, and then I'll go aftah the lil girl too." He traced patterns over 2D's arse. "Yer a virgin back 'ere, ain't ya? Yer arse is nice and soft…"

2D squeezed his eyes shut, tears running down his face. He was too scared to stop Jacob, too scared to think of a way out, too scared to even call for help.

_Mu'doc… 'Elp me Mu'doc… _

Jacob unzipped his pants and pushed them down, laughing again. "I love taking virgins… they're so tight." His free hand wrapped around 2D's throat so tightly that he couldn't draw a breath.

_Mu'doc…! I'm so scared! _

"OI! GET YER 'ANDS OFFA 'IM!"

"Mu'doc…?" 2D gasped out, trying to turn his head to see. Suddenly he was able to breathe again, Jacob having been knocked right off of him by Murdoc.

"Don't just lie there, twat!" Murdoc grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet; through his swimming vision, 2D could see that Murdoc had a hold of Noodle with his other hand. "Do I 'afta do everything around 'ere?!"

The three of them sprinted to the carpark, barricading themselves in Murdoc's Winnebago. Murdoc forced 2D down onto the bed, his hands on the singer's shuddering shoulders.

"Are ya okay? Did 'e get ya?"

"N… No." 2D gulped, shaking his head quickly. Was Murdoc worried about him…?

Murdoc struck 2D's head violently, knocking him on his side. "I fucking told ya ta forget about et! This is exactly wot I wos tryin' ta avoid!"

Noodle crawled onto the bed and helped 2D sit up, shooting a nasty glare at the bassist.

"'E wos 'urting ya, Mu'doc!" 2D whimpered, holding his head as stars danced in his vision.

"'E's been 'urting me for years! I don't care anymore!"

"BUT I CARE!"

Murdoc was taken aback by 2D's sudden outburst.

"I care, dammit!" 2D was on the verge of tears. "I care a 'ell ov' a whole lot! Noodle cares too! So does Russel! We're a band, dammit! We look out fo' each othah!"

"….." Murdoc scoffed quietly, making his way to the driver's seat. "Yew lot bettah grab onta somethin'. Murdoc Niccals doesn't drive safe."

"Mu'doc, wot are ya-?"

Murdoc turned the key in the ignition, bringing the Winnebago to life. "We're getting the 'ell out ov' 'ere. I won't let that tosser lay a 'and on me mates." He adjusted the rearview mirror, looking back at 2D and Noodle.

"Mu'doc…" 2D started to bawl, burying his face in Noodle's shoulder and sniveling pathetically. The next second though, the two were flung halfway across the winne as Murdoc burned rubber, tearing out of Kong Studios and away from the terror running rampant there.

They were safe… for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours later found the three of them sitting in a McDonald's restaurant, disguised so as to avoid their hordes of rabid fans.

"'M not in the mood ta deal with cock-suckin' whores right now." Murdoc muttered, taking a rather vicious bite out of a quarter-pounder.

"Mu'doc?" 2D poked at his nuggets; he had no appetite, not after what almost happened.

"Wot?" Murdoc looked at him; beside the bassist, Noodle played with a cheap action figure she'd gotten in her happy meal.

"Wot are we goin' ta do about 'im?"

Murdoc snorted. "Wot d'yew mean, wot are we goin' ta do? Soon as Russ gets 'ere, we're goin' ta call the pigs and 'ave them eject Jacob from our 'ome. Forcefully." By pigs, Murdoc meant police.

"Why con't we call them now? Why do we 'afta wait for Russ?"

"Nevah yew mind. Jus' shut up and eat yer soddin' nuggets."

"…." 2D poked one. "'M not 'ungry."

"Fer the love ov'—Why did yew order them then?!"

"Becos yew were yellin' at me ta pick somfink an'-an' I panicked an' dey were da first fing on da menu!"

Murdoc shoved a napkin into 2D's mouth. "Shoosh!" He hissed. "Yew wont ev'ryone in the whole bloody restaurant ta recognize us?"

2D gagged, spitting out the napkin. "Yech… Look who's talkin', you're da one shoutin' at da top ov' your lungs…"

"Look 'ere yew passive-aggressive piece ov' trash." Murdoc growled. "Yer the voice ov' the band; ergo, they're goin' ta recognize yer voice. So SHUT UP."

"…." 2D hunched his shoulders and looked down at his food.

"…. Fuck… Look, I didn't mean ta call ya trash." Murdoc rubbed his face slowly. "I'm just pissed the fuck off becos yew almost got 'urt by 'im."

"It's okay…." 2D took a bite of a nugget to make Murdoc happy. "… Do ya like dat action figure, Noods?"

Noodle nodded; she'd been adamant about getting the boy's toy and not a stupid 'my little pony' one.

"Oh shite." Murdoc dropped his burger, staring at the person who just walked into the restaurant.

"Wot?" 2D looked over his shoulder. "… 'Ey, dat guy kinda looks like yew, Mu'doc."

"Grab yer shite and let's go." Murdoc shoved their food into a bag as quickly as he could. "Stu, don't lookit 'im wotevah yew do."

"Murdoc?"

"FUCKING 'ELL." Murdoc slammed his head on the table as the man, apparently recognizing him, began striding over.

"Murdoc, et is yew." The man smirked.

"Would ya keep yer voice down?" Murdoc glared up at him. "We're tryin' ta lay low 'ere."

"… Yew call wearin' a few 'ats and sunglasses and eatin' in a McDonald's lyin' low?"

"Shaddup, Hannibal."

"Mu'doc, who's dis?" 2D asked, squinting up at the taller man. He resembled Murdoc greatly; they had the same eyes, the same thin lips, the same cheekbones. His hair was similar too, the same jet black color, but it was spiked at the front in a sleek hairstyle that didn't appear to use any hair gel; on the man's sharp chin was a classy beard, not long or thick, but tasteful. He wore a chocolate brown leather jacket over a dark grey tank top, and around his neck was a pair of metal dog tags with 'A$$' engraved in black.

"…." Murdoc groaned and rubbed his face. "This is me soddin' brother, Hannibal." He muttered begrudgingly.

"I didn't know yew 'ad a brothah!" 2D stood up quickly, flabbergasted by this piece of information.

"SHUSH!" Murdoc slapped his hand over 2D's mouth; the family sitting behind them shot them nasty looks. "'Ow many times do I 'afta bloody tell ya ta keep yer mouth shut?"

"Yew really should treat yer band mates with more respect, lil brother." Hannibal commented, sitting himself down beside 2D. "By the way, big fan."

"Oh, er… fanks." 2D wasn't sure what to think of this man.

"Oi, I didn't invite ya ta sit down." Murdoc snorted.

"Yer not doin' anythin' ta stop me, either." Hannibal smirked, picking up one of 2D's nuggets and popping it into his mouth. "So… 'ow's me baby brother been doin'?"

"Wot do yew care?" Murdoc huffed, pulling a flask from his pants pocket and taking a swig from it. "Yew stopped carin' about me when we moved out ov' the house."

"Now that's flat out not true." Hannibal frowned. "I've always cared fer ya."

"Bullshite." Murdoc snorted again. "Bull-fucking-shite."

As the two of them got into an argument, 2D excused himself to use the restroom. Hannibal watched him go.

"… 'Scuse me, lil brother." He too stood up and began heading to the bathroom.

"Oi! Where the 'ell are yew goin'?" Murdoc demanded. "OI! DON'T IGNORE ME!"

/

2D sighed, washing his hands at the grimy sink; the whole bathroom was grimy, as if it hadn't been properly cleaned in some time. Even the soap that came from the dispenser looked old.

"Wot am I gonna do…?" He asked quietly, looking at his reflection in the mirror. "Dere's gotta be somfink…"

"I know somethin' ya can do." Hannibal's voice said from behind him; the man's leanly toned arms wrapped around 2D's slender body, pinning him against the sink. "And et's name is Hannibal."

2D's face turned red. "E-Ey!" He squirmed, flailing his arms wildly. "Leggo me!"

"Come on, luv." Hannibal started pulling the singer towards a stall.

"I said no, dammit!" 2D grabbed onto the sides of the sink tightly. "I'm not doin' anyfink wiff yew!"

"Dammit, let go! Et's not gonna 'urt or anythin'!" Hannibal pulled with all his might.

"NO!"

"Wot's goin' on in 'ere?!" Murdoc opened the door—just as Hannibal ended up ripping 2D's pants and underwear off.

"…. Nice arse." He commented, right before Murdoc's fist slammed into his face and sent him crashing into a stall.

"I NEVAH THOUGHT YEW'D SINK THIS LOW, HANNIBAL!" Murdoc bellowed at his brother, standing between him and 2D to protect the singer. "ESPECIALLY NOT AFTAH WOT DAD DID TA ME—WOT 'E DID TA _US_!"

"Wot does dad 'afta do with anythin', Murdoc?" Hannibal demanded, dismantling himself from the toilet he was currently tangled up with.

"DAD ALMOST RAPED 'IM!"

Hannibal's face fell.

"An'-An' 'e's been rapin' Mu'doc, too!" 2D quipped. Murdoc's head whipped around to glare at the man.

"Yew keep yer mouth shut!" He growled. 2D flinched and cowered, trying to pull his pants up.

"Murdoc… is that true?" Hannibal stood up.

"….." Murdoc slowly turned his head back, though he couldn't meet his brother's eyes. "…. Yeah." He said, after a long minute of absolute silence. "Et's true."

The next second, the 30-something year old bassist found himself wrapped in his brother's tight embrace.

"Big brother will take care ov' et this time."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hannibal, stop!" Murdoc shouted, as Hannibal stormed out of the McDonald's and towards the parked Winnebago. "I ain't lettin' yew take the Winne!"

"Too bad, lil brother." Hannibal turned and dangled the keys, which he'd swiped just moments before from Murdoc's pocket. "I'm goin', and yew ain't stoppin' me." He opened the winne's door and climbed in, jamming the keys into the ignition and turning them.

"Hannibal!" Murdoc grabbed 2D and Noodle's arms and pulled them along, going after his brother. "Shite!" He swore when he saw the Winnebago backing out of its parking space and doubled his pace, pulling the door open and flinging the two inside before managing to climb in himself.

"Oh, so yew made et." Hannibal commented, glancing in the rearview mirror.

"Yew were gonna leave us with no ride?!"

"I really didn't want yew ta come along fer this." Hannibal pulled onto the road, gunning it down the pavement as he made a beeline for Kong Studios. "Yer gonna stay in 'ere."

"Fer fuck's sake, slow down!" Murdoc grabbed onto the passenger's seat; 2D and Noodle flew onto Murdoc's bed. "Wot the 'ell are yew goin' ta do when we get there, anyway?"

"I'm goin' ta give Jacob 'ell fer wot 'e's done ta yew." Hannibal said quietly; their speed increased, his hands tightening their grip on the steering wheel. "I'll beat 'im worse than 'e evah beat yew and make 'im apologize. Then I'll kill 'im."

"Don't do et at Kong!" Murdoc managed to sit down in the seat. "The police will think we'll 'ave somethin' ta do with et!"

"I'll do et wherever I damn well please. I'm still the boss ov' yew."

Murdoc sputtered. "Like 'ell yew are!" He reached over. "Leggo the wheel, I'm turnin' around and goin' back ta wait fer Russ!"

"Are yew nuts?!" Hannibal started wrestling for control with him, using one foot to try kicking the younger man away.

"No, I'm the one thinkin' clearly 'ere! Jacob will murder yew before yew can do a damn thing!"

"I'm not weak like yew, Murdoc! I know 'ow ta take a punch and throw one too!"

"Like 'ell yew do! I could throw a way 'arder punch than yew, old man!"

"Look who's talkin'! Death's knockin' on yer door!"

"'E's sittin' in yer sittin' room waitin' fer ya ta keel over!"

"Toochi?" Noodle asked, hugging onto 2D.

"Yeah, Noodle?" 2D asked, eyes flitting between the two quarreling men.

"Scared."

"I'm scared too, luv." He held onto her tightly. "But if anyfing 'appens, I'll protect yew. Okay?"

Noodle nodded, looking up at him with complete trust in her eyes. She wished Russel was there; he wouldn't let anything happen.

"God dammit Murdoc, let go of the fucking wheel!" Hannibal shouted; the Winnebago swerved violently.

"Et's MY winne! YEW let go!" Murdoc yelled; the Winnebago swerved violently in the opposite direction.

2D's heart sank as he felt the vehicle start to tilt. "Noodle, 'old on tight ta me." He said, tightening his hold on her.

The Winnebago lost its balance completely, landing hard on its side and bouncing into the air as it continued to roll, over and over, over and over again, until it finally stopped upside-down in a ditch.

Murdoc coughed weakly; he hadn't been wearing a seat belt and was now hanging half-way out of the windshield. Huge shards of glass impaled his stomach, little ones decorating his face, neck and arms.

"Sh-shite…." He gasped, blood dripping from his once-again broken nose. "H-Hannibal…?" With difficulty, he turned his head; pain shot through his body like lightning at the motion. He definitely had whiplash too.

His eyes widened; Hannibal was hanging upside down, strapped into his seat by the seat belt he'd fortunately put on. His eyes were closed, and blood was pouring from a deep gash in his head.

Murdoc turned his head further, fighting through the pain to look over his shoulder to try and see 2D and Noodle. "… Stu…? … Noodle…?"

The two were lying on the ceiling, which was now the floor; 2D was still shielding the young girl with his body, one hand placed on the back of her head to hold it close. He couldn't tell if they were injured or not, but they weren't moving.

And then Murdoc noticed something that made him physically ill. Lying about three feet away from them… was his own severed right arm.

Shaking, Murdoc slowly, slowly turned his head to the right. His arm was severed just below the shoulder, blood gushing like a waterfall from the stump.

"F… Fuck…." He whimpered. It was all too much to handle; his vision started to darken, the sweet tendrils of unconsciousness starting to wrap themselves around his brain and pull him down into darkness.

A shadow fell over him; with the last vestiges of his strength, Murdoc lifted his head, squinting to see who it was through the darkening haze.

All he could make out… was one ridiculously long nose.

And then he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

A gentle blipping sound filled Murdoc's unconscious, stirring him from the darkness. He cracked open one eye, groaning as he was met by a blinding white light.

"Murdoc?" A voice came from beside him.

"Russ?" Murdoc opened the eye wider. "Is that yew?"

"Yeah Muds, it's me." The drummer sounded relieved. "Shit, you scared me…"

"Wot the 'ell…?"

"You're in the hospital, man."

"Oh, the 'ospital, well that's all well and good… 'OSPITAL?!" Murdoc sat up quickly, eyes flitting around the room. Stark white walls, machinery everywhere, people in ugly scrubs, the smell of old people… "Fuck this, I'm not stayin' in a 'ospital!"

His body immediately seized up, pain taking hold of every cell in his body and making him cry out.

"Lie back down, you damn fool!" Russel pushed him back down. "You think you can just move around after that accident?!"

Murdoc's eyes were screwed shut tightly, his jaw clenched as he waited for the pain to ease; it left him breathless, sweat beading his face. "Me arm… wot 'appened ta me arm?"

"…." Russel was silent.

Murdoc opened his eyes again, forcing himself to look at the heavyset man. "Russ… Why aren't ya answerin' me?"

"Muds…" Russel cleared his throat, taking off his hat and rubbing his smooth head as he tried to find the words. "… They… the doctors tried reattaching it, but…" He sighed heavily, letting his hands fall to his lap. "They couldn't save it."

"…." Murdoc looked up at the ceiling; this was it, Gorillaz was finished and so was his entire music career. "This is all Han's fault! If 'e 'adn't ov' taken me keys, this—wait." He looked back to Russel. "Wot about Hannibal? And Stu and Noodle?"

Russel blinked. "Hannibal? You mean that guy we found in the driver's seat? He's fine now, he had a concussion and had to get stitches, but he's about ready to be discharged." He furrowed his brow. "But what do you mean about 'D and Noods? They weren't there when the police found you."

"…. Weren't there?" Murdoc brought his hand up to his face and rubbed it slowly. "Ov' course they were there… Are yew tellin' me the soddin' pigs just left them there?!"

"Muds, there was _no one else_ in the Winnebago with you."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Murdoc screwed his eyes shut again. "Fuck, if me 'ead would just stop poundin' I could think straight…" He forced himself to breathe deeply.

_Think, yew ninny… They __**were**__ with us… Somethin' must ov' 'appened ta them… _

The image of a long-nosed shadow flickered briefly in his head, like an old TV with bad reception.

Murdoc's eyes flew open. "Fuck!"

/

"Me 'ead…" 2D groaned quietly, his eyes blinking open slowly. His vision was swimming, making it hard to focus on anything. As it slowly sharpened, he could tell that he was in a dark room, tied to a ridiculously uncomfortable, straight-backed wooden chair. "… Noodle?!" He jerked his head up, looking around frantically for the girl. "NOODLE?!"

"Toochi!"

2D looked in the direction of her voice, heart sinking at what he saw. Noodle was under a dim hanging light; her hands were bound above her, and she was hanging from the ceiling by the same rope tying them together, dangling by her spindly arms so that her feet barely touched the cold floor; she was completely naked, body still bearing several bruises from the crash; a black blindfold was tied tightly over her eyes, completely blinding her .

"Noodle!" 2D struggled violently against his restraints. "Fuck! 'Old on luv, I'm comin'!"

An electrical current shot through 2D's body, causing his muscles to seize up completely and an agonized scream to escape his lips; it was the worst pain he'd ever felt, worse than when he fell out of that tree, worse than when Murdoc crashed into him; it felt like a hundred sledgehammers were slamming into his body simultaneously, over and over again.

"MAKE ET STOP!" He shrieked, tears streaking down his face. He was going to die if this pain kept up any longer; he could feel his heart pounding fit to burst in his chest, drumming a tattoo against it harder and harder with every passing second.

Just as suddenly as the electrocution had started, it stopped. 2D slumped over, gasping and sobbing quietly.

"T-Toochi!" Noodle writhed and squirmed, trying in vain to work her way over to 2D by sound alone. "Toochi!"

"I…." 2D retched, the pain causing him to violently expel his stomach's contents. "I'm fine, luv!" He managed to choke out, spitting several times to get the taste of bile from his mouth.

_Where the fuck are we? Wot's goin' on? Who's doin' this ta us?! _

A blood red light began to glow from the wall opposite 2D; he squinted, trying to make out what it was.

"… Are.. those words…?" He murmured to himself, leaning forward a bit to try and see better. His eyes widened as he made out three words, and as he lost his balance and fell flat on his face, he knew exactly who had them and what was going on.

_**Murdoc is mine. **_


	8. Chapter 8

"Et feels like we've been 'ere forevah…" 2D muttered weakly, slouched over in the chair; in truth, he and Noodle had only been trapped in the room for 24 hours. Jacob had been _generous_ enough to give them water in the form of a downpour from a sprinkler on the ceiling, leaving the pair soaking wet and cold.

"'Ow yew 'oldin' up, Noods?" 2D lifted his head up to glance over at the girl; she was still hanging by her arms, squirming in an attempt to get her tiny wrists free. He hated that she was nude, because in his mind there was only one reason she was clothesless. "Luv, don't… yer just gonna 'urt yerself…"

The next second, Noodle dropped down onto her knees; after hours of attempts at escape, she'd finally done it.

"N-Noods!" 2D's face lit up. "'Urry, come and untie me!"

Noodle struggled to her feet and managed to tip-toe over to where 2D was restrained. She moved to his back and began working at the ropes that bound him tightly to the chair, tiny fingers trying to work in between each loop to try and pull them apart.

2D held his breath, trying to listen in case Jacob made his first appearance. It'd be just their luck, too…

_Don't want ta fink about wot 'e'd do if 'e caught us escapin'… _

The ropes loosened, letting 2D wiggle around.

"Atta girl!" He whispered excitedly. "Just a lil bit more…"

Noodle huffed a bit; she managed to get the knot looser, pulling it open with all her strength. The ropes fell down onto 2D's lap, and he pushed them down, standing up for the first time in a day.

"Good job." He said, pulling the girl into a hug. He peeled off his wet shirt and knelt down, helping her put it on. "Let's get the 'ell out ov' 'ere. I'm worried about Mu'doc and Hannibal…" He clasped one of her hands in his and began to walk through the darkness, trying to find an exit.

_There's gotta be a way out ov' 'ere… _

His eyes fell on a door; above it was a sign saying 'EXIT' in bold red letters.

"Found et!"

2D started running towards the door, pulling Noodle along. "We're getting out ov' 'ere Noods!" He said joyously.

They reached the door, and 2D reached out, grabbing tightly onto the doorknob. Instantly, an electric shock twice as strong as the one he'd received before shot through his body; his palm burned from being in contact with the metal knob.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screamed, unable to let go as the electricity made his muscles seize. Noodle pried herself out of his hand and stepped back, eyes wide in horror.

"Gotcha." A voice said from behind her.

"TOOCHI!" Noodle shrieked as she was grabbed and pulled back to the hanging light; 2D managed to turn his head in time to watch Jacob impale Noodle's hands on two large metal hooks before hoisting her up into the air again. The shriek that escaped the little girl's lips would haunt 2D for the rest of his life.

"Let's see ya try and escape that, eh luv?" Jacob smirked up at her. "Yew should thank yer lucky stars I don't fancy lil girls. Too much blood when yew break them the first time."

"N-Noodle…" The electric shock ended suddenly, and 2D dropped to his knees, gasping in huge breaths of air; he slumped to the side, body twitching violently in the aftermath.

"Did yew really think et'd be so easy ta escape?" Jacob chuckled darkly as he walked towards 2D, slipping off his gloves. "Stupid sod… I'll 'afta teach yew a lesson, won't I?"

2D stared up at him in horror, attempting to push himself back from the advancing man. "G-Git away f'wom me!" He screamed, tears of horror streaking down his face.

Jacob knelt down and grabbed a handful of 2D's hair, starting to drag him back towards where his chair was. "I know just the thing ta keep yew in yer seat." He smirked.

2D was forced back onto the chair, the ropes going back around him even tighter than before; it hurt to breathe, they were so tight. "I-I won't escape again, I p'womise!"

"Oh, I know yew won't." Jacob grabbed 2D's chin and smushed his cheeks a bit. "I know yew won't." He let go, walking over to a small table that certainly hadn't been there a minute ago and picking up a black blindfold.

"No, no don't blindfold me!" 2D begged; if he couldn't see, he wouldn't be able to protect Noodle…

Despite 2D's frantic protests, Jacob tied the blindfold over the man's eyes. "And now…" He picked up a hammer. "Ta make sure yew con't escape."

The hammer smashed down on 2D's right leg; he could feel his femur break and screamed in agony, body going rigid. The hammer was brought down on his left leg, and that bone smashed as well.

"STOP ET, ET 'URTS!"

Jacob began to laugh sadistically, bringing the hammer down over and over again on 2D's legs until they were a mangled, bloody mess. 2D's face was streaked with tears of pain now, his screams petering off into sobs.

"There now." Jacob set the hammer down; he ran his hand over 2D's left leg, smearing blood on his fingers. "Consider this yer warning." He jammed his fingers into 2D's mouth, making him taste his own blood. "If yew or the girl try anythin' funny again, I'll break yer arms too. And I'll rape 'er while yew watch."

He pulled away and disappeared into the darkness, leaving the two prisoners to weep.


End file.
